The invention relates to a heald support bar for heald shafts.
Various technologies exist for the manufacture of heald shafts and, in particular, for their heald support bars.
For example, German Utility Model DE 1887297 U discloses heald support bars that consists of planar material having an angled edge.
Heald support bars contribute to the weight of heald shafts. One way of reducing the weight is to manufacture heald support bars of sheet metal. During the up-and-down movement of the heald shafts the end eyes of the healds strike the upper and the lower edges of the heald support bar. In order to reinforce the edge, it has frequently been angled, as is obvious from the referenced utility model, for example.
The resultant bent edge must display great strength.
Furthermore, document CH 464 112 discloses a shaft rod which is configured as an element of bent sheet metal having on its edge a U-shaped bent-over region for the accommodation of heald end eyes. Such a shaft rod makes separate heald support bars unnecessary. However, the integrated design makes the respective independent optimization of form and material properties of the shaft rod and of the heald support bar difficult.
A possibility has been sought to manufacture the most robust possible heald support bars of sheet metal.